


Turnwood short-fic collection

by Biblionerd



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, turnwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biblionerd/pseuds/Biblionerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is says on the label. Short fic in the Turnwood/Turnhay ship, mostly based on prompts.</p><p>1st is Meg and Ryan meet at a convention. (G)</p><p>2nd is Ryan is an incubus who sucks at being sexy, which is okay, until he meets a cute girl he wants to impress. (T)</p><p>3rd (Feb 2016) is a Dresden Files AU, wizard Ryan and White Court Vampire Meg (E)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Long Con

**Author's Note:**

> The fic posted here is intended to be enjoyed by other fans, not the people it is based on. I do not consent for any of these works to be used in any RT productions or live streams
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Pairing: Meg/Ryan
> 
> Words: 474
> 
> Summary: You meet the coolest people at conventions

Ryan heard a loud groan from behind the curtain “wall” beside him and couldn’t help the half-laugh that escaped his lips. “Sorry if it’s stinky back here, but I gotta take my shoes off for a couple minutes,” a light feminine voice apologized.

Ryan reached out and pulled the black fabric that separated his booth from the one next door, pointing at his own shoe-less feet with the other hand. “I feel you,” he told the cute redhead who was releasing the buckle on a pair of knee high boots.

She raised an eyebrow at him. “Your old man shoes do NOT compare to two-and-a-half inch heels,” she argued, indicating the leather loafers on the floor next to his chair.

“Okay, I’ll give you that,” he conceded. “I’m Ryan, by the way.” He stuck out his hand toward her. “I’m an animator for Rooster Teeth Studios.”

“Yeah, you guys have that circus platformer people have been waiting for,” the woman responded, shaking his proffered hand. “I’m Meg. I don’t usually work for SFS, I’ve just been hired for the convention.”

“Do you get hazard pay for that outfit?” he asked, trying lamely to make a joke.

“Oh, this is nothing,” Meg replied. “I’ve been in way worse for a job.”

“Yeah, I mean, I once had to dress as a gnome and stand on a mushroom,” the confession slipped out before Ryan could stop himself.

Meg raised her eyebrows, “I thought you said you were an animator.”

He couldn’t help the blush that was spreading up his face. “Yeah, I am now, but I did a bit of modelling when I was a teenager. My high school girlfriend’s idea.”

She cocked her head to the side. “Okay, I could see it. Clean you up a bit and put some decent clothes on you…” Meg was teasing him, her eyes crinkling up at the corners as she grinned.

“Hey!” Ryan pretended to be offended, but his smile hit his eyes too as he took a swig of his Diet Coke.

Meg indicated the cooler next to his chair. “Got any of the good stuff in there?” she asked.

“Well, um, I don’t really drink, but I am sure Geoff, ou- out front probably has a flask on him…”

Meg rolled her eyes. “Not booze, silly. Another can of Coke, I could use the caffeine.”

“Oh!” Ryan reached down to flip open the top of the cooler. “Regular or diet?”

Meg cracked open the can of soda he passed her and they sat in companionable silence, neither moving to close the curtain between their booths. After a couple minutes rest, Meg sighed and began sliding her feet back into her shoes.

“Well, I guess I should let Shisha have her break too,” she said. “Thanks again for the Coke, Ryan.”

“See ya out there,” he replied.


	2. Old Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: PG
> 
> Words: 1787
> 
> Warnings: Dub-con (kind of, Ryan is trying really really hard to avoid it, but the issue is there)
> 
> Based on prompt: Ryan is an incubus but not particularly proud of it or even very good at acting sexy. He’d rather enjoy what the human world has to offer and quietly stay at home playing games or reading than go out to seduce people and feed off their sexual energy. He gets enough energy to get by just being around people having sex and hearing them through his thin apartment walls. When he gets close to Meg he wants to show off to impress her despite the fact that he’s rusty at using his sexy powers.
> 
> Note: Not quite exactly as the prompt, and my own personal version of incubii, but it spawned a plot bunny.

The new bartender was cute. To anyone else, this was actually a bonus at a strip club. But for Ryan, it presented a problem.

He came to this club a couple of times a week, choosing his seat at the end of the bar, which happened to be against the wall the main room shared with the “champagne room”, and he was able to get enough juice to keep him going for a while. There were other clubs he found a similar set up at, and a supposed massage parlour where he actually just got a massage but there was enough sex going on in nearby rooms to keep his energy full for a while. But the massages were expensive, and the masseuses thought he was weird for (a) showing up way early for his appointments and then (b) only wanting a massage. So he preferred the clubs; cheaper, quicker, and no one thought anything of a guy who went to stip clubs regularly. And this one was his favourite: not too far from home, the people were pretty nice, and there was plenty of hanky-panky going on behind closed doors (curtains, really). But now there was a cute bartender messing things up.

***

He was a disappointment to his sire, he knew. His siblings were all well practiced, seducing humans and draining their energy with ease. They thought his distaste for using people like that was juvenile, and his chosen method of feeding, akin to eating out of a dumpster. His sire had banished him until he “got past his unhealthy feelings for human cattle.” Ryan had stayed too long with his human mother, though, and couldn’t see her or her people as livestock to feed off of and discard, though.

When he’d hit puberty and discovered he wasn’t quite human, he had gone to study with his sire. He’d learned the art of seduction (though he’d never felt as smooth as the others) and fed in the normal incubus manner for a few years.

The first time he had taken too much, taken a young man’s life, he’d run away.

***

The cute bartender was making him wish he’d stayed longer, if only to polish his flirting skills. He was so rusty that he felt like an awkward young teen talking to the prom queen. She was sweet, though. He learned her name was Meg, she was from Texas, and was keeping bar to pay for school. She was polite the first time each guy thought he’d be super original and ask why she was behind the bar and not on stage, but she could get less polite. Meg had taken a shine to Ryan when he’d stepped in to discourage a particularly aggressive customer (Ryan was obviously more of a lover than a fighter, but he was tall and broad enough to make the asshole back off.) She came down to his end of the bar when things calmed down (the bouncer kicked the guy out) to give him a drink on the house and was amused to discover he was sipping a diet coke.

“What are you doing back here at the bar then?” she questioned with a chuckle in her voice. “Why not hang out down at the stage? The girls are great dancers, they put on a great show.”

“I know,” Ryan replied, stirring his drink with the narrow straw. “I come here mostly for the atmosphere.” The answer earned him a quizzical look, but it was followed by a smile so he figured he hadn’t completely blown it.

So every time he came into the club, and she came down the bar to check on him, he leaned forward. They exchanged pleasantries. He asked about school, she asked about his pets. He tried to flirt, she smiled and brushed him off.

He couldn’t concentrate on feeding.

He could sense the sex on the other side of the wall. He knew it was still happening, so he couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t as energized after a trip to the club, until he realized he would shift his focus to Meg when she came near. He would be mid-feed, or miss a doozy entirely, because he felt compelled to talk to the beautiful red-head behind the bar and couldn’t concentrate on both.

So the cute bartender was a problem.

He started avoiding the club on nights she was working, but then he missed her. He started only going after he’d been to another strip joint, but by then the club was so busy she hardly had time to give him a friendly smile, let alone chat. He tried leaving work early to go to the massage parlour before going to see her, but that was getting expensive fast.

There was only one thing to do: ask her out.

Ryan figured it was a no-lose situation: either she rejected him outright (so he could stop trying to flirt), went out with him THEN rejected him (same) or she didn’t reject him and he would have a possibility of another avenue of feeding. For now he would just ignore the questions at the back of his mind of how he could possibly feed without (a) letting her know, (b) killing her or (c) enthralling her.

“So, d'you wanna maybe grab a coffee with me some time?” his eyes met hers as the question popped out of his mouth. He could see the hesitation in her eyes (which he completely understood, he creepily hung out in a strip club trying to flirt with the bartender - and lately he’s been smelling like a massage parlour) so he reached for the power that had long lain dormant within him. Just a little, just enough to breach her resistance, he didn’t want to force her (and the less he used the less he’d have to replace). He could see when it hit her, the hesitation in her eyes turning to anticipation and a smile gracing her lips as she nodded her assent.

***

They met at a coffee shop near campus (her favourite, she said) mid-afternoon the next Saturday. Meg apologized for her yawns, explaining that she’d just got up after a long night at the club. They got their drinks and grabbed a small table by the window.

Starting a conversation can be kind of awkward when you met at a strip club. Doubly so if you met as employer and patron (though not as awkward if they’d met during a lap dance, thankfully). Ryan resisted the urge to “turn up the charm”, as it were. He felt guilty enough using it to get her to agree to coffee.

“So…” He started lamely. “Do you, uh, like going to spool, er, school here?” _Great start, Haywood. Charm her with your witty repartee and inability to speak when nervous_.

Meg humoured him, didn’t even laugh at his flub, though a smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. Her easy manner relaxed him and their conversation drifted from school and work to hobbies (she was an avid cosplayer, he built computers and small machines) to anime (they both loved classic Miyazaki films, but preferred different genres for the most part) to gaming (each relieved that the other was part of the PC Master Race).

Before they knew it two hours had passed and their drinks refilled and emptied again. Ryan felt as though his flirting muscles were just getting warmed up again, after so many years left dormant. Meg looked genuinely sad when she glanced at her watch and said, “Damn, I gotta get going, I’ve got to get ready for my shift.”

Ryan held the door for her as they exited the coffee shop, and they stopped just outside, indicating that they were heading in opposite directions.

“I’d like to do this again some time,” Ryan offered. “Maybe over dinner some night you’re not working?” He was amazed all the words were clear, he was so nervous.

“Yeah, that’d be great,” Meg’s smile was broad and went all the way to her eyes. “Here, gimme your phone, I’ll give you my number.”

Ryan dutifully handed her his phone and watched as she tapped her name and number into his contacts. She hit something else he couldn’t see but then a beep emerged from her pocket. She pulled out her own phone and showed him the alert on the screen. “And I’ve got yours too!” she explained. She held out his phone to him. “Don’t go pulling any of that bullshit wait-three-days-before-texting crap,” she warned.

“I promise,” Ryan replied. His hand brushed hers as he reached for the phone and their eyes met. Ryan couldn’t believe his luck when she leaned toward him, mirroring his own shift in posture.

Their lips met softly at first, and Ryan felt old instincts kick in. He leaned into her, his free hand sliding up to cup her cheek, angling her head up so he could press his whole body against her. She was so small, so delicate, but there was a fierceness in the way she returned his kiss that made him giddy inside. It would be so easy to press her, to suggest they go back to her nearby apartment, to take her and finally be full without so much effort after so long…

Ryan wrenched himself away from the kiss, stepping away from her and dropping his phone in the process. He was panting, his heart beating a mile a minute, and he wasn’t sure if it was because of the rush he felt using his power again or from the disappointment of pulling away. His blood was screaming through his veins, telling him to grab her again, to kiss her, anything to feel that rush again. She was breathing hard, her pupils blown wide with arousal, her face flushed. _It’s not like she wasn’t enjoying it_ , the demon part inside told him.

Ryan shook his head. _Not like this_ , he told that piece of himself. “I’m sorry, Meg,” he said aloud. “I, uh, got a bit carried away.”

“Mmm, feel free to carry me away any time,” Meg murmured. The power was still affecting her, Ryan realized as she stepped closer to his, reaching out to stroke his arm. He stepped back again, avoiding her touch. She looked confused as his reluctance but didn’t move any further. After a second she shook her head lightly and met his eyes once more; they were clear.

“Well, Ryan, that was…very enlightening,” she said with a wink, leaving him unsure if she was referring to the whole date or just that kiss. “More than I expected. Remember what I said about not waiting too long to text.”

Ryan couldn’t think of a thing to say as he watched her walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Summer of Turnwood Love challenge, by alligatorjigglinfever over on tumblr (turnwoodlove.tumblr.com)
> 
> Again, I have more half-planned, but while the mind is willing, the fingers are weak.
> 
> (Yes, I am aware I have a problem with too many parenthetical phrases when writing Ryan. I just think he feels the need to clarify what he says all the time).


	3. A Wizard's Staff Can Cure Many Ailments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a Dresden Files AU. Wizard Ryan and his on again-off again White Court Vampire lover. Written for Lara who was having a bad day.

Ryan unlocked the door to his little house, moving through the darkness by memory alone until he reached the lamp on the wall. He’d petitioned to have the place declared a heritage site so that he could maintain the gas lamps, one of which he lit, the glow filling the sitting room that was crowded with overstuffed furniture and bookcases crowding the room.

“You know, I’ve heard that fire is dangerous to your health,” came a sultry voice from the shadows. “Or is that to my health? I can’t keep up with the lore these days.”

Ryan rolled his eyes and turned to face the petite woman sitting in his very favourite chair. “Not all of us can see in the dark,” he muttered.

“Really, darling, its a skill you should work on,” Meg purred. She stood, and Ryan wondered, not for the first time, how someone so small could fill a room so completely. She walked up to him, pressing against him and standing on her toes. She was still leagues too short for her goal, so she reached up and pulled Ryan’s mouth down to hers.

Ryan was powerless to resist, and not only because of her supernatural ability to make any man want her. Their relationship was complicated, passionate and all consuming. And since they had technically broken up half a year ago, these days mostly based on exchanging favours. “What do you need, Meg?” Ryan bit out once he pulled his mouth away.

Meg whined in the back of her throat at the loss of contact. “Who says I want anything?” she asked, trying to pull his mouth back down to hers.

Ryan pulled back. “You always want something,” he bit out, stepping away.

“Ry, I-” Meg’s voice broke. “I need you, I need to feed.”

Ryan looked down, suddenly noticing that what he thought was the pattern of her dress was in fact her oddly coloured blood. “What-,” he shook his head, questions later. “Are you alright?”

“No, I’m not alright, Ryan, I have two freaking holes in my abdomen,” her voice was dry, but shaking. “This was the closest safe place I could think of. You…you haven’t changed your wards.”

Ryan picked her up just as her knees gave out, carrying her slight body to the dining room and laying her in the middle. He grabbed a towel off the back of one of chairs and pressed against her wounds. “I think I have some bandages, and a potion in my workshop, can you hold on for a second?” Ryan moved to head up the stairs.

With supernatural speed, Meg gripped his wrist and held him fast. “Ryan,” she said, putting enough power behind the word that he could feel it. “I don’t need bandages. I need to feed.”

Ryan turned back to her, bracing his arms against the table. “Are you-,” he swallowed. “Can you stop? From a full feed?”

Meg nodded, sitting up enough to grab Ryan’s shirt and pull him on top of her. He groaned, sinking into her embrace, swinging his legs onto the table to tangle with Meg’s. Ryan lost himself in the kiss so he didn’t feel as her leg snaked around his, so it was a surprise when she flipped them over, situating herself on top of him.

Ryan could feel his energy leaving his body, slowly, but steadily. It made his head swim, but he relished the swirling feeling, the world going fuzzy around the edges. He fumbled with the clasps at the front of Meg’s corset bodice, finally ripping it open, pulling out the stitching. Meg laughed, but pulled the remains of the dress over her head. Naked but for a pair of panties the same green shade of the garment she had just discarded, they joined efforts in removing Ryan’s clothes.

Once Meg had freed his cock, though, she lost interest in the rest of his clothes, leaving him with an open shirt and pants still around his thighs. Ryan gasped as her mouth sank down on him, his hips involuntarily bucking up into her. She smiled around him, letting his erection hit the back of her throat while she slid her hand between his trapped thighs, which made him jump.

She pulled her mouth away, and Ryan felt his fuzzy world focus down to a single point as Meg crawled back up his body, leaving wet kisses along his belly and chest. She took his mouth with hers again before sitting back onto his hips and sheathing his cock inside her.

Ryan tried to help, to touch her or thrust against her, but he was panting and helpless. He didn’t realize the whimpering sounds he could hear were coming from his own throat, but Meg was grinning down at him.

Ryan didn’t know it was possible to blackout due to an orgasm, but he came to with Meg resting on his chest and her purple hair spread across his face. He wrapped his arms around her, subtly running his hands over where her wounds had been.

“I’m all fixed up, Ry-Ry,” Meg mumbled against his chest. “Told you, nothing a good fuck on the table wouldn’t cure.”

Ryan shifted her off him, swinging his legs off the table and standing, a bit too quickly, as he had to grab the edge of the table to steady himself. “Glad I could be of service,” he said wryly, unable to keep the sarcasm out of his tone.

Meg couldn’t keep the flash of pain out of her eyes, but Ryan was too busy doing up his jeans to notice.


End file.
